Lakewood Murder Party
by Little.Firecracker
Summary: The Meeks sister moved to Lakewood to be safe, but they find themselves in the middle of yet another bloodbath. A killer is on a murder spree and it's up to the Meek sisters and their new friends to find the killer before they're next on the list.
1. Astral Project into Death

Sleep has always come easily to Veronica. She was a heavy sleeper who fell right to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, but she found out recently that what she dreams actually happens. They call it astral projection. She's only able to do it while she's asleep. Essentially she closes her eyes and her mind goes somewhere else. She found out that the things she thought were dreams actually happened. She learned this back in Woodsboro when the bodies started dropping. She had watched as the killer went around murdering all the people she had called my friends. She thought at the time that she was going crazy or the grief was getting to her.

Now, it's all she can think when she closes her eyes every night. What if she witnesses another murder? She's trying to learn how to control over it, but when you're asleep you are separated from your mind, it becomes almost impossible to snap out of it and control where you go.

Tonight, she finds herself in the back seat of some sports car with two teenagers. "It's a time-honored enforcement of the food chain." The girl spoke as they turned the car off. The girl seems like a bitch. Strawberry blonde hair, face covered in makeup, skimpy outfit. Probably queen bee at school. The guy looks to be the school's delinquent. He sits all cool-like with a cocky attitude and a charming smile.

Another problem with astral project is that Veronica can't interact with her surroundings nor can they interact with her. It is like watching a movie in the theaters. She can only watch. "The weak are outed and then eaten." The girl continues to say, causing Veronica to huff. She really hates bullies.

"Wow! You are a mean drunk tonight." The guy says.

"Oh please, you agreed that clip was too good to trash."

"Officer, she made me do it. She makes me do a lot of things." Veronica gags as she moves further in her seat.

"Please do not have sex." Veronica begs, despite them not being to hear her.

"Oh, my god. Chirpster's all over it." The girl says after her phone beeps. "Audrey is totally trending. It already has five hundred views and counting." Veronica glances over and sees the video, causing her to frown. Who would put up a video like that? It's just cruel. Plus, it's the twenty-first century. Is it so wrong for two girls to be together. Veronica wanted to punch the bitch.

"Then why don't you make me a drink while we break the internet, huh?" Veronica groans and falls back in the seat, causing her to lay across it.

"I so would rather be watching Taylor Lautner jerk off. Can you take me there instead, mind?" Veronica asks allowed.

"I know your parents are still out of town."

"Seriously, I'll do anything just get me out of this yuck fest." Veronica begs.

"Aw! No. I only needed your tech-savvy tonight, not what's in your pants."

"Ow, harsh." Veronica hisses. "I almost feel bad for you." She smiles at the guy. "So, where to next because I think I'll be shadowing you tonight." Veronica smiles until she feels that familiar tingle. "Wait no! I rather with be with this guy, at least he's hot. Hey, no!" Veronica cries as she suddenly out of the car in the queen bitch's house. "Aw man. I thought he was going to go home and give a sad jerking. I rather watch that. I mean, he's an ass, but he isn't half bad looking." Veronica whines as the girl unlock the door and steps in.

"Ah, hi, baby!" The girl coos as her fluffy pup jump around her.

"I'm more for short legged, long dogs like basset hounds, but this pom pom is cute." Veronica smiles at the dog. She did love dogs. She always wanted one, but her dad was away a lot, making movies and all, and her mom made that new book, so she's on yet another book tour, so it just isn't really easy for a dog.

"Oh! Yes, you're the love of my life. Come on."

"Well, at least you treat your dog good." Veronica sighs. "Anyone who can hurt a dog is just terrible." Veronica follows the girl as she walks further into the house. "You know, I hate houses with this much glass. How are you supposed to change? I'd feel as if someone is watching me every single moment if I lived here."

"Music on." The girl says to her phone. The girl heads into the pool house, which thankfully for Veronica, she can wait outside until she is dressed. "Aw, you want to come in the hot tub with me, don't you, Sage? You can't go in the hot tub. That would be gross."

"She'd look like a wet rat." Veronica smiles as she hops up onto the table and crosses her leg over the other. "You sure are a popular person." Veronica points out as the girl's phone keeps chiming.

"Aw, you want to come in the hot tub with me, don't you, Sage?" Veronica's eyes widen as she sees the video.

"That's one hundred kinds of creepy." Veronica looks around with the girl before the phone goes off again.

'How does it feel to be the star of the show?'- Tyler

"That guy has a creepy way of trying to get your attention." Veronica speaks up.

"Oh!"

"What?" Veronica turns and watches the girl go to her laptop and close it. "Now, see, that's why I don't leave my laptop open. You never know who's watching."

"Tyler, you are skating on Restraining Order Lake." The girl says.

'Am I thin ice?'

"Okay, I'm creeped." Veronica says, running a hand nervously through her blonde hair. Veronica was the brave one out of her and her sister, but this was bringing back her PTSD. "If he writes 'What's your favorite movie?' then I am so out of here." Veronica says, despite not actually having the power to wake up from her walk.

"Tyler? I swear to God, if you are in my house, you are dead!" Veronica follows the girl's angry path. "Sage is a trained attack Pomeranian, and she will gut you on command!"

"I doubt that, but sure, keep up with the threats." Veronica says. "Girl power!" Sage yipped as the girl walked to the front door and opened it. "Anyone out there?" Veronica asks, peeking over the girl's shoulder. Veronica hated being so short, 5'1", pathetic. "Hey, wow, don't go out there! Don't you watch horror movies?" Veronica asks as the girl walked out of the house and to the road to look for Tyler's car. "Well, do you see anyone?" Veronica asks from the safety on the house before she suddenly is pulled to stand behind the girl. "Well, that's not fair." The phone chimes again, causing Veronica to jump. She peeked over the girl's shoulder and sees a video of the girl walking out the door from just a second ago. "Holy shit!" Veronica curses as she spins around. "I want to wake up! I want to wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Veronica screams, but nothing is working.

The girl's phone chimed again, causing Veronica to whimper. She looks over and reads the text. 'Maybe you'll get more views than Audrey's video.' The girl walks back into the house, causing Veronica to shake her head. "No, no, you idiot. Call the police! Call the damn cops! No! Don't make me follow!" Veronica screams as she is forced back to the girl.

"Maybe you should grow up and when you do, I'll be outside!"

"No! Call the cops!" Veronica groans as she is forced to follow the girl outside.

"No, stay inside."

"What? Are you crazy? Let the pup come! At least it might defend us." Veronica says, forgetting for a moment that she is in the astral plane and can't be hurt.

"Outdoors speakers on." The girl calls, causing the stupid pop music to play once more.

"I swear, if I was in your shoes I'd have just called 911." Veronica huffs as she sits by the hot tube. The girl puts her feet in as Veronica watches the water bubble. The sound of a light clicking has Veronica and the girl looking over to see the sensor lights flick on. "Call 911!" Veronica screams into the girl's face.

"Tyler?" The girl calls and the lights flicker off.

'Was that you?' The girl types to Tyler, causing Veronica to groan.

"You are an idiot!"

'Maybe. Is this where it gets interesting?' Veronica glances at the phone and then the girl.

"You really are a dumb blonde and yes you count. You're strawberry BLONDE." The girl laughs, causing Veronica to throw her hands up.

"I may have underestimated you." The girl says as she types her words. Veronica watches as the girl stands up and gives the guy a playful tease of taking off her robe and slipping into the water.

'You're killing me.'

"Well, that's ominous." Syler mumbles as she reads the text.

"Then get over here and do something about it." The girl talked and typed.

"Don't say that!" Veronica gasps. "That's just setting you up for problems."

'Heads up'

"Oh please don't…." Veronica whispers before something splashes in the water. Both Veronica and the girl screams as Tyler's head comes up to the surface. "I warned you!" Veronica screams as she is forced to run after the girl.

"Oh, my god." The girl cries as she tries to unlock her phone with wet fingers. "Call 911." She says into the phone.

"Calling Pottery Barn."

"You should have called 911 earlier!" Veronica screams. "You are just as bad as any of the other chicks in the movies." The girl runs to the doors and bangs on them, screaming for help. "Your parents are out of town. No one's coming to save you." The dog starts barking as she cries. "Please let me wake up." Veronica cries, covering her ears. This was driving her PTSD off the walls. She looks just in time to see the killer stab the girl. "No!"

Veronica bolts awake, screaming bloody murder as tears roll down her face. "Roni! Baby?!" Veronica's dad rushes into the room as Veronica breaks down into heavy sobs. "Shh, baby, I got you, you're okay. You're safe." Randy Meeks rocked Veronica, holding her tightly in his arms as he tries to soothe her.

"Randy, what's going on?" Veronica's mother, Sidney, asks as she appears in the doorway with her robe on.

"She had another nightmare."

"Roni?" Veronica looks at her twin and holds out a hand. Amelia gets the hint and takes Veronica's hand, moving and wrapping her arms around Veronica.

"Shh, it's okay, baby. You're okay now. You're okay." Randy whispers, kissing his daughter's head. "We're in a new town and you're safe. You're going to be safe." Was she though?


	2. New Girls

"New town, new school, new year. It's time to put the past behind us." Amelia smiles, always the optimist.

"Right." Veronica was still shaking from last night's walk. It doesn't help that her father has that meeting in LA and her mom has to go to New York for that book signing, so Veronica is home alone with just her sister for the week.

"Hey, are you okay, Roni? We can ditch if you want."

"No, I need the distraction." Veronica smiles. "Let's go find out what our classes are going to be." Amelia looks at Veronica, seeing right through the mask Veronica had up, but Amelia stayed silent. If Veronica wanted to pretend everything's okay then Amelia will go with it.

"You need to wear something cute. It's our first day at a new school. You have to start off on a high note."

"Or I can just wear what I normally wear." Veronica says as she goes to her closet.

"But that's boring. All you wear are either jeans or cargo pants and plain t-shirts. Plus that stupid hat."

"First off, my hat isn't stupid. Second of all, I can wear whatever I want. I'm not a little kid that needs mommy to dress me. Plus, don't you know the rule of twins. One has to be the tomboy the other the girly girl. One is the good girl the other is the bad girl. One is sweet the other is cold. I am the tomboy with the bad attitude and make bad choices." Veronica pulls out a pair of black cargo pants, a red t-shirt, and some underwear and socks.

"Oh. My. God. You wear granny panties." Amelia rips the underwear from Veronica's face.

"Shut up, they're comfortable." Veronica spat her face bright red. She takes back the underwear, glaring at her sister before slipping them on.

"They're so not sexy. Ugh, how is it that I end up with a sister who knows next to nothing about looking nice. Please tell me you are at least going to let me do something with your hair." Veronica had beautiful hair. It was the color of red fall leaves and fall in soft ringlets down her back to her butt. It was all-natural and Amelia couldn't be more jealous. Veronica's hair makes her pale skin glow like porcelain and her bright blue eyes pop. Veronica was beautiful, but she hid behind her baggy clothes and the stupid hat.

"Nope. I'm just going to do what I normally do." Amelia huffs as Veronica pulls her hair up into a ponytail and puts her stupid baseball cap on.

"You make me want to stab you." She had meant it as a joke, but when she saw Veronica fresh she felt guilt and pain fill her. "Roni, I was kidding. You know I love you." Amelia wraps her arms around Veronica, burying her face in the pale neck. Amelia looks just like her mom. Chestnut waves down to her mid-back, dark brown doe eyes, soft peachy skin. She was tall and willowy like her mom too, while Veronica was short and petite. "I just wish you let your beauty show, Roni. You are really beautiful."

"I'm happy with the way things are, Amy. I don't need to be flashy. I want a guy to like me for me, not for the getup, I put on." Amelia huffs.

"You're such a guy." She walks to her closet and gets ready for school. The two have shared a bedroom since they were newborns, but there was a destinct line drawn in the room. One half of the room was painted a pale pink with white wood outlining it, while the floors were a light bamboo color. Her bed was what you'd expect a princess to sleep in. A white wooden four-poster bed with pink bedding and fluffy white pillows. Her furniture was a similar white wood. She had a desk, a dresser, and a window seat on her side of the room with a pink computer chair at her desk.

On Veronica's side is a dark purple, almost a plum color, with black wood lining the walls. Her floors were mahogany along with her furniture, which was the same as Amelia's. She had a dark purple computer chair at her desk. Veronica's bed had a nice plush headboard, but no footboard. It was big with purple sheets and black pillow cases. At the end of the bed was a black chest that she often kept extra blankets in because she was always cold. Their closet doors matched the wood on the opposite side. Amelia's was a dark brown color, while Veronica's was a white color. The room was a good size, giving both plenty of room.

"All I'm saying is-"

"I get, Ams, can we please just let it go now? I am getting a migraine." Veronica sighs. Amelia huffs but lets the matter go as she slips into a rather short summer dress that was a bit too low cut, causing her large breasts to almost fall out. The dress was white with little red flowers on it, she pared it with red stiletto heels and a jean jacket.

"Your lucky dad is in L.A or he'd have a fit about that."

"What? It's cute."

"Yeah and an inch away from showing your ass, while one jump would cause your boobs to come flying out." Amelia waves Veronica off.

"Stop being such a sore puss. I think I look great." Veronica shook her head and grabs her bag.

"It's going to take you an hour to finish with your make up and hair. I'm going to get breakfast."

"You need to put at least some lipgloss on."

"Dad says real beauty is pure."

"Yeah, he also says sex is better when you're eighty." Amelia rolls her eyes as she says this, grabbing some lipstick and testing it out.

"Well, you won't know until you try it." Veronica grins.

"You're going to die a virgin." Amelia sighs as if the idea of her sister being a virgin was a great sin.

"And you're going to end up with STDs."

"You make me sound like a whore."

"Well, when you dress like one…"

"Fuck off. I look sexy. You should try it some time."

"Nah, that's what I got you for." Veronica heads back out of the room and down the stairs. Amelia and Veronica were always going back and forth, arguing and making comments, but the usual spats always manage to make Veronica smile and lose any stress that she had beforehand.

Today was going to be a good day, Veronica just knew it. It only took forty-five minutes for Amelia to finish and they arrived early enough to not worry about not finding their first class in time. The only moved recently to Lakewood and today was their first day at the school. Veronica was, of course, nervous, but she didn't let herself worry. She had Amelia around for a reason. That girl loved being in the spotlight and Veronica didn't mind because she'd rather Amelia get the attention than her. Amelia also never got nervous and always knew just what to do and say in any situation.

"Are you excited?" Amelia asks as they walk down the hall with their arms looped together.

"It's school. Since when are you so happy about going to it?"

"Since I get to meet new cute boys and make possible new friends. I don't have Kirby anymore. I need new besties."

"Aren't I enough." Amelia glances over at Veronica and snickers.

"I need someone who can talk about boys with me and go shopping together. The only thing you're good for is real talk and advice. You're… well, you're like a mom. You're there to scold me and watch out for me."

"Jeez, thanks."

"You're welcome." Amelia grins, causing Veronica to roll her eyes.

"You're an idiot."

"Hey!" Veronica ignores Amelia's pout in favor of the students around them. They all seem to be whispering amongst themselves as if they just saw the biggest thing.

"What do you think is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Amelia asks, clearly not noticing what Veronica noticed.

"Everyone seems to be over-excited about something."

"Really? Let's find out why?"

"What? Amelia? Amelia!" Veronica hisses as her sister drags her over to a group of whispering students.

"Hey, I'm Amelia and this is my sister Veronica. We're new. I just wanted to know what the latest gossip is."

"You haven't heard yet?" One of the girls asks. "You have to check it out." She pulls out her phone and shows Amelia a video. "I saved it to my phone before they took it down. It's gold." Veronica feels her insides turn to ice as she saw a familiar video of two girls making out in a car. "Isn't it amazing."

"No." Amelia frowns. "Why would anyone put a video up like this? It's an invasion of privacy, against all kinds of laws, and simply plain cruel. The fact that you find this as funny is just horrid. What kind of human being are you to take amusement out of the pain of others? This poor girl has a right to her privacy and to do what she wants without the worry of everyone seeing it. How would you like it if someone did this to you? You are a total bitch. You all are. You should be ashamed of yourselves." Amelia and Veronica were big against bullying. They hated it and this is prejudice and twisted.

"Excuse me." The girl says looking absolutely livid.

"Oh, shut the fuck up. I don't even want to hear your voice. Take your phone and shove it up your ass." Amelia growls, turning around and seeing the girl from the video standing right behind her with a boy by her side. "I am really sorry that people are assholes and so homophobic. I know it doesn't make anything better, but I am sorry for how horrible people are. I'm Amelia Meeks. I'm new and I think I might just have gotten my name out here. Not in the way I planned, but… what can you do?" Amelia shrugs.

"I… Thank you. I'm Audrey Jensen." The girl says, shaking the offered hand of Amelia's.

"I'm Veronica, her sister." Veronica smiles, shaking Audrey's hand.

"This is Noah, my best friend."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you both. Can I just say that that was awesome?" Noah grins, looking at them both with amusement shining in his eyes. His eyes move towards Amelia and he stops in his tracks. Staring at Amelia with wide eyes and a blush starting. Amelia defiantly was catching plenty of attention in that dress.

"Think you can show me where Mr. Branson's classroom is?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, I actually have his class now too." Veronica rolls her eyes. Amelia always had a thing for nerds. She could probably have any guy she wants, but nerds were her kryptonite.

"What about you?" Audrey asks.

"I have science with some guy named Mr. Craven." Veronica says. "He's probably a mad scientist with that name."

"No, he's actually a really cool guy. Loves horror movies." Veronica smiles, the two heading down the hall together.

* * *

Amelia took the seat by Noah as class began. Mr. Branson was defiantly good looking, but he seemed a bit shady to her. She wouldn't trust him, that's for sure. Noah is a much better choice. Amelia smiles as she looks at him. He's cute in his flannel and graphic tee.

"Cavemen made fires." Mr. Branson begins. "Those fires cast shadows, and those shadows created fear." Amelia glances at the teacher as he writes on the board. "Men have been obsessed with scaring each other ever since." Amelia couldn't argue with that. Her father, despite everything, was still a horror movie fanatic. He is now directing, writing, and producing his own movies and tv shows. He is all for scaring people with his stories. Nothing would ever change that and her mother was starting to get into fiction too. Crime novels.

Amelia glances over as she sees a bunch of teens whispering to each other. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she was pretty sure the teacher could hear the whispering. "Brooke." The teacher cuts in, having finished writing on the board. "Would you please tell us which genre originated with The Castle of Otranto?"

Brooke clears her throat. "The castle genre?" Amelia rolls her eyes. Amelia was a good example of the few pretty girls that have a brain.

"The gothic genre." Amelia turns to see a boy in the back. He looked as if he wanted to laugh, not that Amelia could blame him. 'Brooke' was pretty dumb if she thought that that was the genre or she was trying to be funny and cute.

"Thank you." The teacher says. "Guy, look, I get it. Nobody wants to sit around reading five hundred pages about monks and curses. But nobody's forcing you to watch The Walking Dead."

"Ooh! Is The Walking Dead on the midterm?" Amelia rolls her eyes, glancing back as some jock tries to be funny.

"Zombies are not literature, Jake." Amelia raises an eyebrow.

"Says who?" All eyes fall on her. "Have you not heard of George Romero. He's only one of the best writers out there."

"Don't forget Horace Walpole." The guy in the back speaks up. "It's all the same bones."

"Or the same rotting flesh." Mr. Branson says. "Kieran's right. And…" He looks towards Amelia.

"Amelia Meeks."

"Meeks? Any relation to Randy Meeks the director of The Roots?" Amelia smiles, proud that someone knew her father for his work, even if it is this questionable teacher.

"He's my father."

"Well, look at that. Amelia will be able to tell you all quite clearly. She's practically an expert in the horror film world. Gothic genre is all over the tv right now along with her father's very own work." He says. "Care to list some of the well know works that your father helped direct." Amelia beams, happy to boast about her father's talent.

"American Horror Story, Bates Motel, and Hannibal are the top three." Amelia says. "He helped direct all three." The kids around them all looked mildly impressed. Noah looked about ready to faint as he stares at Amelia with big eyes.

"What about Texas Chainsaw or Halloween?"

"My dad didn't direct those."

"Uh, those are slasher movies." Noah cuts it. The jock gives Noah a look to clearly say so-what. "So, you can't do a slasher movie as a tv series."

"He's right. It's impossible to do that and make it good." Amelia agrees. Noah looks at her and then at everyone else.

"Well…" The teacher motions for him to continue. "Think about it. You know, girl and her friends arrive at the dance, the camp, the deserted town, whatever. Killer takes them out one by one. Ninety minutes later, the sun comes up as survivor girl's sitting in the back of the ambulance watching her friends' bodies being wheeled past. Slasher movies burn bright and fast. Tv needs to stretch things out. You know, by the time the first body's found, it's only a matter of time before the bloodbath commences."


End file.
